


Птицы в клетке

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: исправительная колония-ау, русреал





	Птицы в клетке

_А я рожден под знаком Рыб в начале марта,_  
_Когда весна башку могла бы задурить,_  
_Но мне не выпало, друзья, такого фарта —_  
_На дискотеке клевых девочек кадрить._

— Нет, но так что же это получается, — заныл Алмаз, — если ты Трефа, а он Пика, то нам чего остается-то?

— Чего остается, того и остается, — заулыбался Трефа, — я что поделаю.

— Доффи, он же нам с Верго красную масть приписать пытается, — продолжал ныть Алмаз, — это же оскорбление какое.

— Я пытаюсь? Где я что пытаюсь? — возразил Трефа.

Доффи на секунду поднял глаза от газеты и сказал:

— Так ты же сам разговор этот завел. Чего услышать-то хотел? Карт других ради вас еще не придумано.

— Вот именно, — поддакнул Трефа, — карты есть карты, я что поделаю. Где же тут оскорбление-то?

— В общем, ты зря не нарывайся, — посоветовал Доффи Алмазу, — и ты тоже, — сказал он Трефе, и перелистнул страницу.

— Но заметьте, я лично про красную масть и слова не сказал, — добавил Трефа, — это Алмаз сам уже выводы какие-то сделал, ну так я за них и не отвечаю.

— Да ну тебя, — махнул рукой Алмаз.

Он улегся на шконку, вытянул свои непомерно длинные ноги в проход и стал ждать, кто из мужиков об них споткнется, чтобы тут же двинуть виноватому в зубы.

Алмаз все-таки любил нарываться почем зря.

Повезло ему еще, что Доффи на такое внимания никакого не обращал. Он вообще много на что внимания не обращал. В молодости своей Трефа ходил под Кайдо, так тот был зверь насчет этого — вор старой закалки, конечно. А Доффи по натуре своей был беспредельщиком, и жить он хотел только по одному закону — по своему. А другие законы — ни воровской, ни, тем более, ментовской, его особенно не заботили.

Трефа, сам склонный к беззаконию, такой подход к делу всячески одобрял.

Впрочем, надо сказать, что Трефа одобрил бы все, чего бы Доффи ни сделал, по той простой причине, что Трефа в него самым позорным образом, совершенно по-пидорски влюбился, чуть ли не с первого взгляда. Чувство это изводило его, и, не находя себе никакого выхода, разгоралось с каждым днем все больше и уже начало превращаться в какую-то ненормальную одержимость.

Трефа даже сам не знал, что он способен вообще кого-нибудь так полюбить. Ни одна из тех шалав, которых он трахал, не сумела вызвать в нем ничего серьезнее мимолетной симпатии, быстро сменяющейся раздражением — а некоторые и того не вызывали. Так что он был уверен, что все это просто глупости, бабий вздор, придуманный для того, чтобы жизнь слаще казалась, а на самом деле никакой такой любви и нет.

А потом Доффи взял и улыбнулся ему, и Трефа пропал совсем.

И страдал от этого чрезвычайно, не имея никакой возможности не только признаться, но даже и просто подумать об этом ему было страшно. Доффи, несмотря на всю свою снисходительность к тем, кто под ним, такого бы уж точно не стерпел и выгнал бы Трефу нахрен, и хорошо еще, если бы просто выгнал, а не избил до больничной койки, или, что еще хуже, не в петушарню отправил.

Так что Трефа страдал молча, находя небольшое утешение в незначительных, как бы случайных прикосновениях. И сильно его выручало то, что в колонии, из-за нехватки жизненного пространства, было вообще много любителей лезть чуть ли не на нос друг другу, так что он мог беспалевно находиться совсем рядом с Доффи — гораздо ближе, чем это было прилично, но все же не настолько близко, насколько на самом деле хотелось ему.

От Кайдо он бы за такие фокусы давно получил по зубам и сразу выучился бы держать дистанцию, но Доффи только говорил иногда:

— Трефа, сделай шаг назад, — и совсем не раздражался, даже когда, выждав некоторое время, Трефа опять как бы забывался и подходил ближе, чем нужно.

Тем временем, об торчащие в проходе ноги Алмаза споткнулся и чуть не влетел головой в стену Верго, и у них с Алмазом затеялась небольшая возня, которую, впрочем, Доффи скоро прервал — он не любил, когда они грызлись между собой, даже если это было не всерьез, а так, для порядка и от скуки.

Трефа подумал-подумал и пересел с табуретки на шконку Доффи.

— Что? — спросил Доффи, обнаружив его перемещения.

— Тоже хочу почитать, — сказал Трефа, не придумавший ничего лучше.

Доффи поделил газету на две части и отдал ему половину, а оставшейся половиной совсем загородился, так что можно было считать, что весь план провалился.

— Чего пишут? — спросил Пика. Он пихнул Алмаза и уселся рядом с ним, заняв почти все доступное пространство. Пика был мужик здоровый.

— Хуйню всякую, — ответил приунывший Трефа. Он еще некоторое время поделал вид, что читает, потом отдал газету Пике и, не находя, чем еще заняться, пошел поговорить с народонаселением, а там и время ужина наступило.

В столовке Верго из очереди на раздачу вытащил за ухо какого-то сявку и велел ему быстренько метнуться и организовать уважаемым людям накрытый стол, но оказалось, что зря вытаскивал — кто-то уже постарался и все организовал и так. Трефа поискал глазами Шакала и по его настороженному и выжидающему виду совершенно уверился, что это был он. Вот только напрасно это он все. Доффи таким было не пронять, он и не замечал, кто там выслуживается на этот раз — желающих было много, чтобы их всех разбирать.

На ужин, как и на обед, и на завтрак, была перловка.

— Заебала перловка, — сказал Доффи и тарелку от себя отодвинул.

А Пика ее сразу себе прибрал, и даже никто сказать ничего не успел.

— Второй день перловка, — сказал Доффи, — а я вообще не могу ее жрать.

— Так, ща чего-нибудь другое организуем, — сказал свинья Верго, чуть ли с первой ложки успевший обляпаться едой. Он повернулся к соседнему столу и велел тем, кто хлеб не откусил еще, весь его сдавать сюда.

— И масло тоже, — добавил он, — давайте-давайте, бегом.

Мужики, ворча, нехотя, но повиновались.

— На вот, так хоть поешь, — сказал Верго, передавая хлеб Доффи, — хотя это, конечно, не дело. Надо что ли с кухней переговорить, а то правда, заебала уже перловка.

— Не, это еще ничо, — возразил Пика, — она хотя бы не червивая. Вот однажды…

— Подожди, через пару месяцев небось зачервивеет, — перебил его Алмаз, — все равно нам ее теперь жрать, пока она не закончится, а когда же она закончится, никому неизвестно.

— Ну, сколько мы до этого сечку жрали? — сказал Пика. — Вот и это столько будем.

— Не, точно надо с кухней поговорить, — сказал Верго, — пусть, что ли, нам отдельно готовят нормальное что-нибудь, не переломятся на пятерых приготовить и не разорятся.

— Они даже князю отдельно не готовят, — сказал Доффи, — во избежание лишних вопросов со стороны общественности.

— Князю, может, и не готовят, а тебе — приготовят, — сказал Алмаз, сильно понизив голос, — а общественности мы быстро зубы пересчитаем, раз они у нее лишние.

— А если князь с нас спросит? — поинтересовался Доффи, еще тише.

— И князю пересчитаем, если надо будет, — совершенно беззвучно ответил Алмаз.

Верго и Пика согласно покивали. Трефа, занятый какими-то своими мыслями, кивать не стал, но уж конечно ясно было, если бы он не отвлекся, то согласился бы самый первый.

— Ладно, — сказал Доффи уже своим нормальным голосом, — я знаю. Не гоните пока.

— Вообще, давно надо было это придумать, — сказал Верго, — чего мы.

— Ну раньше-то все нормально было, — возразил Алмаз. — Но вот если не любит Доффи эту их перловку, так что же ему — голодать теперь? Или что? Тут уже ничего не попишешь, что-то надо делать.

— А ты чего? Не будешь есть? — спросил Пика, чувствительно пихая Трефу в бок локтем. — Давай мне тогда, пока совсем не остыло.

Задумавшийся, вернее, засмотревшийся на Доффи, так удачно севшего напротив, Трефа вздрогнул, толкнул Пику в ответ, чтобы не очень-то распускал руки, и принялся за еду.

— Может, курнем? — спросил Алмаз, когда они вышли из столовки.

— Ага, — согласился Верго.

На улице стояла весна, холодная и промозглая. Снег только недавно начал таять, но уже сделался грязным, и воздух из-за него был постоянно сырой. Торчать на улице в такую погоду было не очень приятно. Доффи поправил наброшенную на плечи телогрейку и быстрым шагом направился в барак, некурящий Пика пошел следом.

Трефа с тоской посмотрел им вслед. Но покурить ему все же хотелось, поэтому он кивнул Алмазу, и они втроем устроились на мокрой лавочке недалеко от забора.

Алмаз совершенно невпопад завел разговор про баб, которые у него были на воле. По его словам выходило, что их было столько, что вполне хватило бы заселить небольшой городок. Трефа слушал его вполуха, потому что он не в первый раз уже про это все рассказывал, и, понятное дело, правды в его словах была едва ли половина.

— И ведь я-то, в общем, не против всей этой херни, — говорил Алмаз. — Я просто не люблю, когда борзеют.

— А я против, — сказал Верго, — я вот сразу против. Не нужно разводить всех этих соплей, тошнит меня от них…

По щеке у него была размазана каша.

— Ну, а я и говорю — а по ебалу, не? — продолжал, не обращая на него внимания, Алмаз. — Ну, после этого вечно истерики какие-то начинаются, ясное дело.

— Ну, это еще хуже, — сказал Верго и сплюнул на землю.

Трефа вытер нос рукавом — на холоде его вечно одолевал насморк.

— Ну вообще, — сказал он, — от ситуации зависит, нет? Бывают же такие ситуации, когда вроде и в радость вся эта их бессмысленная херотень?

— От какой еще ситуации, — скривился Верго, — бабские истерики всегда тошниловка.

— Не, он прав, это смотря что за баба, — возразил Алмаз.

— Да все одинаковые, — сказал Верго, — разбираться еще в них.

— Не-не, у тебя просто подходящей ситуации не было, — сказал Трефа, и не удержался, добавил: — И пока будешь жрать как свинья, и не будет!

Алмаз фыркнул.

— У тебя была как будто, — Верго вытер лицо и раздраженно посмотрел на него.

— Ты вот знаешь что, ты себе отметь как-нибудь, каким местом жрать, а то ты, кажется, не совсем уверен в этом, — посоветовал ему Трефа, — или зеркало поставь перед собой и следи в него, куда ты ложку пихаешь.

— Я тебя ща как-нибудь отмечу, — пообещал Верго, — ты сам жрать разучишься. Рассказывай давай лучше, что там у тебя за ситуация была.

— А вот была, — Трефа сделал загадочный вид и больше рассказывать ничего не стал, несмотря на все уговоры.

Потому что ситуация была, но такая, что про нее рассказывать было никому нельзя.

Понятное дело, Трефа со своей ненормальной любовью смирился далеко не сразу. Сначала он пытался разобраться и объяснить себе все так, чтобы не выйти при этом пидором. Да, Доффи ему нравился, отрицать это было глупо, но ведь это все потому что он просто такой хороший, правильный человек, и ничего больше. «В конце концов, — сердито думал про себя Трефа всякий раз, когда Доффи рядом не было, — я взрослый мужик, а не восьмиклассница, чтобы всякой херней страдать».

Но потом Доффи приходил, и Трефе сразу делалось слишком жарко, и в голове образовывалась какая-то звенящая пустота, и ему хотелось вести себя по-идиотски, и он, возможно, так и вел себя — а потом, оставшись один, снова и снова выговаривал себе за это. Но поделать ничего не мог — организм предательски выдавал реакцию совершенно неконтролируемо.

Пройдя через долгую и мучительную стадию отрицания, Трефа был вынужден признать, что, как ни крути, а это, все-таки, похоже, любовь. Прямо как из долбанных бабских книжек, только к мужику, а значит — пидорская. Признание это совершенно его расстроило и он в течение некоторого времени страдал совсем сильно и только и думал о том, как же могло получиться, что он в свои года так одномоментно сделался пидором. Он пытался разозлиться на Доффи, ведь это из-за него обнаружилась такая невероятная вещь, а если бы не он, то ничего бы и не было, но злиться на него Трефа просто не мог.

В конце концов, перепробовав разные способы избавиться от непрошеного чувства, Трефа почти сдался. Для себя он определил, что никакой он не пидор, потому что ему ведь нравятся не все мужики в целом, а один конкретный, к тому же, не какой попало, а самый правильный человек из всех, кто вообще встречался Трефе по жизни, так что даже, можно сказать, и ничего удивительного. Решив так, он наконец-то совсем почти успокоился и смирился.

Доффи всех этих метаний и переживаний вокруг собственной персоны не заметил, и это было хорошо, потому что если бы заметил, то мог бы и спросить, в чем дело, а тогда Трефа мог бы и не выдержать и все-все ему сказать, а после этого оставалось бы ему только пойти и повеситься где-нибудь так, чтобы не сразу нашли, что в колонии было провернуть, прямо скажем, затруднительно.

— Ладно, — сказал Алмаз, погасил об скамью недокуренную сигарету и убрал бычок за ухо, на потом, — пойду я в санчасть загляну.

— Что-то ты слишком часто туда заглядываешь, — неодобрительно сказал Верго, — у тебя хотя бы не заразное что-нибудь, я надеюсь? Потому что если да, а ты скрываешь и рядом с Доффи продолжаешь крутиться, то…

— Да нет же, — возразил Трефа, — он на Курехину просто виды имеет, вот и ходит!

— Ей же лет сто как минимум! — вытаращил глаза Верго.

— Вот такая у него особенная ситуация, — сказал Трефа, — что сделаешь.

Алмаз хмыкнул, но ни оправдываться, ни отрицать ничего не стал, поднял воротник телогрейки и пошел по грязи к лазарету.

Трефа вообще-то знал, что на самом деле все это неправда, и что Алмаз с Курехой по воле знакомы были, и теперь она, по старой памяти и за неплохую по местным меркам плату ему иногда таскает всякие ништяки, да и Верго это знал тоже, но разве можно было удержаться от шутки.

— Я прошлый раз зашел туда, хотел… чего же я хотел? Ну, в общем, колес каких-то хотел, — сказал Верго, глядя Алмазу вслед, — так эта старая ведьмища мне чуть башку не раскроила. Кто ей сказал, что можно в людей железными кружками швыряться? Ладно еще не попала. На стенке здоровый такой след остался.

— Зато ты сразу решил, что не так уж болен и лечиться тебе уже не надо, — сказал Трефа, шмыгая носом, — так что и тебе хорошо, и ей работы меньше.

— Нет, а вот если бы попала?

— Ну, тут же, на месте бы и зашила, наживую. Проблема, что ли.

— Я слышал, что на самом деле, она в колонии через дорогу чалится, а сюда ее на работу направили, потому что никто из вольняшек здесь добровольно работать не хочет, — сказал Верго, — тогда-то ничего удивительного.

— Не, ну это кто-то фуфло толкает, — не поверил Трефа, — такого не может быть.

Верго сказал, что просто от кого-то это слышал.

Они еще немного посидели, обсуждение медленно переползло с личности Курехи на медицину в целом и Трефа рассказал, что здесь еще ничего, терпимо, а вот в первую свою ходку он попал на такую-то поганую зону, что там даже простого аспирину вдоволь не давали, а давали всего полтаблетки в день и отправляли так и ходить с температурой, и что от высокой температуры бывают такие приходы, что никакого кайфа специального и не надо. Верго посомневался, но особенно спорить не стал. Мало ли чего бывает.

Потом пошел мелкий то ли дождик, то ли снег и сидеть на улице стало совсем уж неприятно.

Они вернулись в барак, и Верго пошел в телевизорную комнату смотреть с мужиками хоккей. Пика тоже куда-то делся.

— Последи, я покурю, — сказал Доффи.

Курить в бараке было запрещено, от дыма могла сработать противопожарная сигнализация, а окна были намертво забиты и не открывались, но можно было снять стекло с верхней секции одного окна, встать на табурет и покурить так.

— Подожди, я сам сниму, — и Трефа, хоть места, чтобы пройти, там хватило бы на троих, немного приобнял Доффи, заставляя его подвинуться, и задержал руку дольше, чем было нужно, но не настолько долго, чтобы это стало уже подозрительным.

За все это время он отлично напрактиковался чувствовать эту грань.

Потом он, делая вид, что придуривается, спросил, не нужна ли ему поддержка, чтобы вдруг не выпасть из окна. Доффи отказался и велел Трефе сделать шаг назад, пока он, в своем стремлении помочь, случайно его в то самое окно и не выпихнул. Потом Трефа подал ему руку, помогая спускаться с табурета и, продолжая как бы придуриваться, довел его до шконки, а вот там уже пришлось руку отпустить.

Пришел Алмаз, по дороге он успел где-то раздобыть целый пакет яблок, а когда Трефа сказал, что лучше бы он раздобыл колбасы, возмутился, что тут не базар, чтобы перебирать харчами, и радоваться надо тому, что есть. Алмаз тут же вытащил электроплитку и взялся кипятить на ней воду. После того, как Доффи однажды сказал ему, что у него получается пожалуй что самый годный чифир, Алмаз сначала долго смущенно отнекивался, а потом согласился, что да, уж что-что, а в этом он мастер, и с тех пор не позволял никому даже пальцем прикасаться ни к плитке, ни к заварке.

Трефа, впрочем, никакого такого особенного мастерства за Алмазом не признавал, и считал, что он сам заваривает не хуже, а то, может, даже и лучше, но ничего никому не говорил, потому что раз уж Доффи решил, что это обязанность Алмаза, то так тому и быть.

Пока они пили чай, мужики затеяли драку, и, по-хорошему, надо было вмешаться и разобраться, но никому не захотелось. Доффи только поморщился, когда они там очень уж расшумелись, и Верго немедленно прикрикнул на них, чтобы были потише, да потом, когда все закончилось, спросил для порядка, за что били-то хоть.

— Да чего он всю ночь хнычет и спать не дает, — ответили ему, — вот, воспитательную работу провели, авось больше не будет.

— Первоход, что ли? — спросил Верго, и, получив ответ, что да, кивнул и потерял всякий интерес.

Первоходов, особенно тех, кто явно был пассажиром случайным, к ним вообще-то старались не отправлять. Доффи, который в гробу видел эти все разборки, почти никогда ни во что не вмешивался и порядков никаких не наводил. Одно только правило было у них в отряде — ни одного недовольного даже взгляда, не то что слова, в сторону Доффи и тех, кто под ним. Нарушение его каралось немедленно и жестоко, и оправдаться провинившимся никак было уже нельзя. А больше никаких правил не было, и мужики борзели от того, что им так много было дозволено.

Некоторые, зная об этой особенности, прямо-таки мечтали попасть в их отряд, другие же, из числа тех, кто был послабее, напротив, молча и втихушку мечтали свалить из него куда угодно. Однако свалить они могли разве что на крытку, когда, совсем уж доведенные до ручки, нападали в ответ, и обычно дело доходило у них до мокрухи или до тяжких телесных, которые уже никак нельзя было объяснить простым падением.

Ночью, после отбоя, Трефа долго не спал — лежал, заложив руки за голову, и слушал, как кто-то тихонько всхлипывает в подушку — видно, воспитательная работа впрок все-таки не пошла.

Вообще, Трефа самонадеянно считал себя вторым человеком после Доффи, как бы его заместителем, а Алмаз, Пика и Верго в его воображении стояли ступенькой ниже. Потому что иногда ему казалось, что Доффи все-таки немного выделяет его среди других. Почти незаметно, но все-таки относится к нему немножко получше, чем к остальным. И позволяет ему немножко больше. Хотя даже ему самому было понятно, что ничего такого нет, а ему просто хочется так думать.

Потому что — но в этом он не признался бы и под страхом смерти даже самому себе — потому что он где-то совсем глубоко в сердце своем надеялся, что однажды наберется достаточно смелости, чтобы признаться, и тогда окажется — хоть это и совсем невероятно, — что все его чувства взаимны. Но, пожалуй что, если бы каким-то образом дела устроились именно так, то он тут же и свалился бы с инфарктом. А уж о том, что могло бы быть дальше, Трефа наяву думать не решался вообще, а сны свои контролировать он все равно не мог, так что чего о них говорить.

Он старательно собирал все случайные знаки внимания, даже такие мелкие, как лишнее слово или лишний жест. Или тот случай, когда Доффи, рассказывая кому-то историю, в которой участвовал и Трефа, хлопнул его по плечу, да так и оставил руку, и даже, наверное, не заметил этого, продолжая трепаться, а вот Трефа очень даже заметил.

Или тот, когда Доффи сказал, что собирается спать, так что Трефе пора бы съебать с его шконки на свою, а когда Трефа начал по своему обыкновению придуриваться, отказываясь, то он взял и просто лег ему на колени. Тогда от неожиданности чуть не произошел конфуз, и пришлось Трефе быстро-быстро спихивать Доффи и действительно, убираться к себе, пока никто ничего не заметил.

Или тот, когда конфуз все-таки произошел — к счастью, так же никем не замеченный, но после этого Трефа серьезно задумался о самоконтроле и о том, что надо бы предпринять какие-то меры. А было все так — Трефа где-то повредил спину, и весь день ходил, прихрамывая и морщась от боли, а вечером Доффи заметил и спросил:

— Хочешь, поправлю? — и Трефа кивнул, не успев подумать, чем ему это грозит, а сообразил только, когда Доффи велел ему снимать майку и ложиться, и было уже поздно отказываться, и Доффи сел рядом с ним и медленно провел ладонью по спине, вдоль позвоночника, нащупывая место, которое надо было вправить, и еще раз, и еще.

От поглаживаний этих Трефа кончил себе в штаны, чего с ним не случалось никогда до этого, даже в подростковом возрасте.

— Чего дергаешься, больно? — спросил ничего не заподозривший Доффи, и Трефа прохрипел в ответ какое-то подобие согласия. — Ну, уже все.

— Вот ты фитиль, — задумчиво добавил он, — у тебя все ребра пересчитать можно, — и Трефа взмолился про себя, чтобы Доффи не вздумалось трогать его больше, только не сейчас, потому что он и так достаточно был напуган собственной реакцией и вообще уже не знал, чего от себя ожидать.

Только тогда он в полной мере осознал, какой на самом деле властью над ним обладает Доффи, и при этом сам даже не догадывается о ней.

В тот день Трефа, босяк по жизни, превыше всего ценивший собственную свободу, и умевший не утратить ее даже за решеткой, перестал сопротивляться окончательно, признал свое полное поражение и сдался в плен добровольно, весь, целиком.

Доффи, впрочем, об этом так и не узнал.

Утром, на завтраке, вместо перловки подавали овсянку. То ли кто-то — если кто и сподобился, то вероятнее всего, Верго, — все-таки успел поговорить со столовскими, то ли по каким-то своим внутренним причинам.

Трефа раньше считал, что никакой особенной разницы нет, что одно, что другое — все малосъедобная клейкая гадость, но раз Доффи думает, что овсянка чем-то лучше, то значит, так оно и есть.

После завтрака пришлось идти в швейный цех — не работать, конечно, а просто присутствовать и за порядком следить.

— Раздражает меня этот шум, — сказал Верго, закрывая дверь в подсобку, чтобы стало немного потише.

— Это разве шум, — рассеянно сказал Алмаз, глядя в окно на весеннюю слякоть, — вот как-то я смотрел за сборщиками мебели — вот там был шум. А это ерунда.

— Все равно раздражает, — сказал Верго.

Трефа вспомнил и рассказал про то, как его гоняли на лесосплав, и это было похуже всякого шума, и потихоньку обсуждение скатилось к тому, кто где раньше чалился и кому в какие ужасные условия доводилось попадать.

Доффи в таких разговорах обычно не участвовал, отмазываясь тем, что не очень ему хочется вспоминать всякую херню, было и было, а лучше бы не было — но они знали, что это потому, что на самом деле рассказывать ему и нечего, а это идет его первая ходка. Много чего могло бы выдать — и выдавало, — что он первый раз на зоне, но так как на прямые вопросы он отвечал как-то неопределенно, то они негласно решили этой темы вообще не касаться. Какая разница, который раз, если сразу видно, что человек правильной масти, не фраер какой.

Поэтому обсуждение пришлось быстренько свернуть и перевести на планы, кто чем собирается заняться, когда откинется, хотя и было до этого всем еще так далеко, что неизвестно, что там на воле успеет за это время случиться. Разговоры эти велись постоянно, несмотря на то, что все уже давно определено было, — Доффи чуть ли не с первого такого разговора решил за всех, что они и на воле вместе с ним будут, и никто не возразил, это было что-то такое, само собой разумеющееся, — просто потому что всегда хорошо поговорить и помечтать о вольной жизни.

После обеда затеяли играть в карты, Доффи после трех партий сказал, что ему надоело, и играть больше не стал, вместо этого пошел и лег на мешки с готовой продукцией, позади Трефы, который на них сидел. Трефа от такого поворота событий разволновался и следующую партию продул позорно, но потом взял себя в руки и показал всем, как надо играть, и Верго с Алмазом сразу перестало быть смешно. Никто во всей колонии не играл в карты лучше, чем Трефа — если только он не отвлекался. Разве что был один мужик в десятом отряде, про которого некоторые говорили, что лучший он, и Трефе интересно было как-нибудь с ним сыграть, но это дело было не первой важности.

А насчет дела первой важности предпринять Трефе так ничего и не удалось. Решив сначала, что это недотрах виноват, потому что сколько времени у него уже бабы не было, он попытался исправить это всем известным способом, и сговорился с одним петухом за пачку печенья, да только до дела так и не дошло. Как только эта пидорская погань опустилась перед ним на колени, его затошнило, и сдержаться, чтобы не разбить погани всю морду, было непросто. Не этого он хотел и не это ему было нужно.

Вот такая безвыходная ситуация сложилась у Трефы и решить ее никаким способом, кроме самоубийственного, с тем, чтобы все Доффи рассказать, было невозможно.

Когда до конца рабочей смены оставался какой-то час, Алмаз, в очередной раз проиграв, бросил карты, потянулся и объявил:

— Пойду погуляю. Если перекличка будет, пусть кто-нибудь скажет за меня.

Верго и Пика засобирались с ним, а Доффи только покосился в их сторону и сказал:

— А мы с Трефой останемся, — и Трефа совсем обрадовался этому «мы с Трефой» и вообще, возможности остаться с ним наедине на целый час, что даже не стал возникать на тему, почему это одни пойдут гулять, а другие в это время должны сидеть взаперти, и за что это некоторым полагается такая честь.

Алмаз и остальные повылазили в окно, благо был всего первый этаж, и помахали рукой Трефе, который это окно за ними закрыл. Когда он обернулся, Доффи уже сидел и мешал колоду.

— Давай сыграем, — сказал он, и Трефа, конечно, согласился, он бы на что угодно согласился, не только на игру в карты.

Первую партию Трефа, естественно, проиграл. Доффи играть умел плохо, можно сказать — не умел вовсе, но выигрывал он всегда, потому что остальные, не сговариваясь, решили позволять ему это.

— Ну вот, — притворно расстроился Трефа, собирая карты со стола.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Доффи.

— Делаю что? — переспросил Трефа.

Доффи вздохнул, нахмурился и отобрал у него колоду.

— Трефа, я же не слепой и не дурак, — сказал он.

— А кто такое говорит?

— Думаешь, я не замечаю, что вы поддаетесь?

Трефа, конечно, подозревал, что все он замечает и знает — не зря же он больше ни с кем играть не садился, — но что ответить, не нашелся. В разговорах с Доффи у него вообще язык отнимался и слова все куда-то девались, что совсем было на него не похоже, уж отбрехаться он всегда умел прекрасно.

— Что было бы, если бы ты играл без мухлежа? — спросил Доффи.

— Ну, я бы выиграл.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно, — вздохнул Трефа, — я у всех выигрываю.

— Так почему не выиграл?

И, пока Трефа придумывал ответ, он сказал:

— Вы боитесь, что ли, что меня может разозлить такая ерунда? Я что-то сделал, чтобы дать повод так думать? Мне не надо, чтобы вы меня боялись. Вот ты, Трефа — ты меня что, за что-то боишься?

«Нет, я люблю тебя», — хотел бы ответить Трефа, и наговорить потом еще кучу разных сопливых глупостей, но это было невозможно выговорить, и вместо этого он сказал просто:

— Нам ведь несложно, а тебе выиграть будет приятнее, чем проиграть.

— Ага, так причина еще глупее, — Доффи фыркнул и начал мешать колоду, — почему меня должен обрадовать какой-то дурацкий выигрыш в карты? Мы ведь даже не на деньги играем.

— Меня бы обрадовал, — сказал Трефа, — так, немного, но все же.

— Смешно, — сказал Доффи, раздавая карты, — ну раз так, то давай, выигрывай. Пусть все будет честно.

Закономерно и быстро проиграв, Доффи вытащил из мятой пачки сигарету и Трефа поспешил со спичками.

— Ну и, — сказал Доффи, затягиваясь, — честность-то — она же не только карт касается.

— А чего еще? — не понял Трефа.

— Ты мне скажи, чего.

Спасло от немедленного и позорного признания в своей ненормальной любви Трефу в тот момент только то, что он действительно не понял, о чем его спрашивают. Поэтому он только пожал плечами и улыбнулся, не зная, что сказать.

Доффи некоторое время внимательно смотрел на него, а потом засмеялся и сказал:

— Ладно, как хочешь. Все равно времени впереди еще даже слишком много.

— Что? — спросил Трефа, продолжая улыбаться.

— До конца рабочей смены, — объяснил Доффи, — успеем еще поиграть.

— А, это да, — согласно закивал Трефа, собирая карты в колоду.

Про себя он подумал, что, когда они вместе, времени никогда не бывает слишком много, а совсем даже напротив, но, конечно, вслух ничего не сказал.


End file.
